


Weapon of Choice

by Aldariel



Series: Золото и лазурь [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictional Religion & Theology, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldariel/pseuds/Aldariel
Summary: Иногда один-единственный разговор помогает узнать о себе много больше, чем долгие часы самокопаний; два мера беседуют о традициях, вере и поиске своего призвания.
Series: Золото и лазурь [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659082
Kudos: 2





	Weapon of Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weapon of Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/639589) by Ascended_sleepers. 



У мера, стоящего напротив, было необычное лицо — красивое, выразительное, не выдающее возраст, — но Кериан не понимал, почему оно казалось ему столь необычным, пока вдруг не осознал: у незнакомца – золотистая кожа. Такая кожа цвета спелой пшеницы присуща альтмерам, однако тонкие черты этого мера скорее напоминали высокородных данмеров, которых Кериану доводилось встречать в компании деда.

И Кериан сидел на земле перед этим странным мером — да и сама земля была необычной, зеркально-гладкой… — пока незнакомец с беспечной улыбкой не протянул ему руку и не помог подняться. Теперь, когда они стояли лицом к лицу, Кериан впервые заметил, что, несмотря на собственный юный возраст и крепкое — атлетическое — телосложение незнакомца, тот уступал ему в росте.

– Зачем ты позвал меня? – доброжелательно поинтересовался загадочный мер.

– Я… позвал вас?

– Ну разумеется! Иначе мы бы здесь не оказались.

Любопытство прожигало Кериана изнутри: он жаждал засыпать незнакомца вопросами, однако строгое воспитание не позволяло поддаться подобному легкомысленному порыву.

– Меня зовут Кериан, – сдержанно представился он. Это казалось ему уместным, учтивым способом завязать разговор — и обязать незнакомца раскрыть собственное имя.

– Просто “Кериан”? Или же ты не хочешь называть свой Дом чужаку? Но это не важно: я почти уверен, что ты принадлежишь к Дому Индорил.

– Кажется, у вас передо мной преимущество, сэра. Вам многое обо мне известно, а я не настолько значителен, чтобы...

– Значимость здесь ни при чём! – усмехнулся незнакомец. – Родичи из других Домов призывают меня не так уж и часто. Ты мог оказаться и редоранцем, но я поставил на собственный Дом — и не ошибся.

“Какой же я глупец, – осознал тогда Кериан. – Трижды глупец!”

Первым его порывом было упасть на колени, как и пристало всякому образованному, благочестивому индорильцу; однако каким-то чудом он всё же сдержался и глубоко поклонился сему достопочтенному меру.

– Я прошу у вас прощения за моё чудовищное невежество, серджо.

Книги, что Кериан любил читать в детстве, лгали: этого мера они описывали совершенно иначе. Да, одним присутствием сей благородный муж внушал трепет, однако ему был чужд тот ореол непостижимой таинственности, которым его наделило детское воображение.

– Ты извиняешься перед мертвецом. Видение не способно даровать тебе прощение, – он замолчал, и Кериан не нашёлся, что сказать. – Итак, ты призвал меня. Скажи же, чем я могу тебе помочь, – заговорил он снова.

– Чего я желаю? Я… Чтобы быть правящим королём, нужно выстрадать многое, чего выстрадать нельзя, а также взвесить вещи, неизмеримые никакими астролябиями или компасами*, – выпалил Кериан; глаза его загорелись. – Я хотел бы последовать вашему примеру!

– Ты повторяешь слова моего старого друга, но, к сожалению, здесь я не в силах тебе помочь. Лишь от тебя одного зависят твои успехи в сем безрассудном, но славном начинании.

– Но вы преуспели, серджо… Как?

– Моим оружием стала уверенность в том, что мне одному под силу освободить мой народ и повести его за собой. Веришь ли ты в себя так же твёрдо?.. Тебе следует попросить меня о чём-нибудь попроще. Как насчёт воинского благословения? Зачарованного меча? Исцеления от болезни?

– Нет, я здоров, и меч у меня достойный, – Кериан пытливо взглянул на него. – Мне вполне достаточно и беседы.

Однако мир вокруг уже начал погружаться во тьму, и лицо его собеседника медленно расплывалось перед глазами.

– Подождите! – воскликнул Кериан. – Мне ещё о стольком нужно вас расспросить!..

***

– Дерзкие сиськи Дибеллы! Вот ты где! – знакомый голос застал Кериана врасплох, и он тряхнул головой, осторожно приоткрывая глаза. – Я уж боялся, что ты успел вляпаться в неприятности — а ты всего-навсего вздумал наведаться в Храм… Единственный, мать его, Храм во всём Скайриме!

Лларен просто не мог удержаться от колкости, но из уважения к Кериану его ругательства в адрес данмерских богов и святых всегда были довольно сдержанными.

– Уверен, ты преувеличиваешь.

Кериан протёр глаза, но воспоминания о том невероятном разговоре нисколько не поблекли, и пережитое не стало казаться менее реальным. Могло ли быть так, что Кериан задремал, утомившись под полуденным солнцем, и ему всего лишь привиделся чудной сон? Но собственное воображение казалось ему слишком скудным, чтобы создать такую картину… Или, быть может, это благое знамение, ниспосланное предками — видение, чьё значение откроется ему, когда придёт время?

Кериан улыбнулся — по-мальчишески широко, заразительно — и даже не попытался спрятать своё веселье.

– Ну и куда ты пялишься?

– Не обращай внимания. Пойдём уже домой.

И Кериан нырнул в толпу прихожан, что подобно спокойному, величественному морю омывала лестницу Храма.

На трёхгранном охряном алтаре Святого Неревара, Неревара-Капитана, сверкало тридцать пять новеньких дрейков.

**Author's Note:**

> * «To be a ruling king I will have to suffer much that cannot be suffered, and to weigh matters that no astrolabe or compass can measure».  
> V., 4/36
> 
> [Иллюстрация от Relan_Daevath](https://pp.userapi.com/c854016/v854016691/7061f/vEjvYKmd56Q.jpg). 
> 
> [Иллюстрация от elanlirisam](https://pp.userapi.com/c846124/v846124457/118b87/M62RHxehxIU.jpg).


End file.
